The Princess and the Boy
My sixtieth fanfiction. The reason I wanted to do this fanfiction is because I wanted to improve the relationship between Lincoln and Lola. Most people know that they have the worst relationship in the entire family. And I want to improve their relationship a little better. (It's nighttime at the Loud House, Lincoln is in his room packing his things for another family vacation, he set his duffle bag on his dresser) LINCOLN: You guys been with us for a while, we're going on another family road trip and I'd hope it'll be better than last time when we all got grounded for wrecking the van. (Lincoln then walk out of his room and went downstairs to find his parents in the living room) LYNN SR: Ah, son, perfect timing. - Lynn Sr said - You' got everything packed for this trip? LINCOLN: Yep, everything packed. - Lincoln replied - This vacation is gonna be awesome. RITA: Oh, it will, Lincoln. - Rita said, charmed - You guys are gonna love it, this resort have everything you guys love. (Lincoln then walk upstairs, he takes a stroll in the hallway, he then hear a crack noise, he looks down and find out that he stepped on Lola's tiara, he's in shock) LINCOLN: Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! - Lincoln said in horror - What I'm gonna tell Lola? (Lola then walk out of her room and see her broken tiara on the floor near Lincoln's foot) LOLA: (gasps) My tiara! - Lola laments - It's broken! (She kneels in sadness as she picks up the remains of her tiara, she then shed tears on her face) LINCOLN: Oh my gosh, Lola, I'm so sorry! - Lincoln aplogizes - I didn't mean to step on it! (Lola then gets up and her sadness then turns to fury, she angrily turns to Lincoln) LOLA: (livid) You just stepped on a rare silver tiara, and you DESTROYED IT! LINCOLN: (scared) What are you gonna do to me? - Lincoln ask, terrified (Lola then see's one of Lincoln's comics, she bolted into his room and snatches one of Lincoln's comics, he gasps in horror) LINCOLN: No, don't do it! - Lincoln said, shocked - That's a rare Muscle Fish comic, there's only 5 copies made in existance. (Lola didn't care and proceed to rip Lincoln's comic to shreads, horriying him. Lola laughs at Lincoln, his devatsation then turns to ingdignant and he decks Lola, the two are fighting each other; This alerts both Rita and Lynn Sr to break up the fight) RITA: Enough, two you! - Rita scolded - Why are you two fighting?! LOLA: He stepped on my tiara! - Lola blamed LINCOLN: She ripped up my comic! - Lincoln blamed LYNN SR: And you two fight each other?! - Lynn Sr ask, mad - Right before our family vacation! LOLA: Lincoln started it! - Lola said, mean RITA: I'm sorry to say this, but you're grounded! - Rita said, strenly LINCOLN AND LOLA: WHAT?! - they said, shocked (The other girls pop up from their rooms and laugh at them) LYNN SR: Back to your rooms, or you guys get grounded, too! - Lynn Sr scolded (The others then went back to their rooms) LYNN SR: Now, since you two can't get along, you guys are gonna stay here. - Lynn Sr. claims (Lola then fainted in complete horror) THE NEXT MORNING (Rita and Lynn Sr are at the front door with their suitcases, Lynn Sr. is holding Lily) RITA: You two have brought this upon yourselves, you can kiss Royal Woods Resort and Spa goodbye! - Rita said sternly - You two will stay here over the weekend and work out your differences. LOLA: Me?! He started it! - Lola said LYNN SR: We know both of you guys have differences in the past, but this can be a good bonding experience. - Lynn Sr claims - Now, we'll be back on Sunday. (Lynn Sr and RIta both left the house, Lincoln then see's the window and the other girls in the van are cheering for their upcoming vacation, Lincoln then sit on the couch with Lola, with a mad expression on her face) LINCOLN: Lola, it'll be okay. - Lincoln said - (put his hand on Lola's shoulder) At least we're together. LOLA: (bitter) Don't. Touch. Me. - Lola said biitterly - Now, get me something to drink. (Lincoln gulps in horror, he walks to the kitchen and grabs two drinking glasses. He then went to the frigde and pour lemonade into both glasses, but he trips and drops the trap, resulting in both glasses to fall on Lola, drenching her in lemonade) LINCOLN: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! - Lincoln aplogizes (Lincoln then runs to grab a towel to dry Lola's face, she then have a furious expression; It shows Lola sitting on the couch with Lincoln, who's holding his cheek from a slap) LINCOLN: Lola, I didn't know the glasses would spill on you, I'm sorry. - Lincoln said, panicked - I'd... LOLA: (enraged) No! No! No more! Just don't say anything! - Lola snaps - YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD, YOU MORON! (Lincoln was heartbroken at Lola's mean words, he then shed tears on his face) LINCOLN: (crying) Lola, why do you hate me so much? - Lincoln ask, saddened (Lola then see's a sad Lincoln in tears, she then feel bad for her yelling) LOLA: (in her mind) Ah, man. I do yell at him a lot, and I treats him cruely. - Lola thinked - Maybe, I should be nicer to him. (Lincoln is weeping on a pillow, Lola tap his shoulder to get his attention and handed him a tissue to wipe his tears with) LOLA: Linky, I don't hate you, I just hate the things you do. - Lola admitted - I've never hate you, Lincoln. All those times I'd yell at you is because, sometimes I lose my beauty pageants and I took that frustration out on you. LINCOLN: Is that's why you always be mean to me? - Lincoln ask, sad - (blows into his tissue) Huh? LOLA: I'd never wanted to be mean to you, and I'm sorry for all those times. - Lola apologized - Come here. (Lincoln then hugs Lola tightly with all his might, this strains Lola a bit) LOLA: Lincoln, let me go, I'm about to black out. - Lola said, strained (Lincoln let's go of Lola and set her down on the couch) LOLA: I know we have brutal differences in the past, but I never hate you, Linky. - Lola comforted LINCOLN: The fact that you are grossed out about me reading my comics in my underwear and you didn't like my coin collection. - Lincoln said LOLA: It was really gross of you to do that and those coins are practically worthless. - Lola admitted LINCOLN: Make sense. - Lincoln claims - Wanna watch TV? LOLA: I'd love to. - Lola accepted (Lincoln then turned on the TV, Lola then put her arm around Lincoln as they watch the TV in happiness) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln and Lola are readind books on the couch) LINCOLN: Hey, Lola? - Lincoln called LOLA: Yeah? - Lola said LINCOLN: Remember that time you and the others pranking me for ignoring you? - Lincoln ask LOLA: Yeah, what about it? - Lola ask LINCOLN: How come you prank me like that? - Lincoln ask LOLA: You ignored us, so I had to do something about it. - Lola claims LINCOLN: You scared me for eight hours, you could've just talk to me. - Lincoln said, mad - What you did was unacceptable. LOLA: The damage is done! - Lola scolded LINCOLN: I want a real anwser, now! - Lincoln ordered LOLA: (sighs) Okay, I tell you, Lincoln. - Lola said (Lola then sits closer to Lincoln, and hold his hand) LOLA: It was two years ago... - Lola told LINCOLN: Is this gonna be long, (stands up) because I'm about to go to the bathroom... - Lincoln claims LOLA: Sit down. - Lola ordered (Lincoln grunts in agony and sit on the couch) LOLA: Now, two years ago... - Lola told FLASHBACK TO TWO YEARS AGO (Lola and Lana are four-year-olds, they're reading at the library) LOLA: (narrating) It was a warm summer day, Lana and I was just reading at the library. LINCOLN: (narrating) Well, what happened? YOUNGER LANA: I'm gonna grab another book on reptiles. - Lana said LOLA: (narrating) After Lana went to find another one of her dumb animal books, I've stumble something in her backpack. (Lola then looks at Lana's bacpack and find a whoopie cushion, she snickers and place it on Lana's seat. Meanwhile, Lana has gotten many books on animals) LINCOLN: (narrating) This is nothing appealing to me, Lola. LOLA: (narrating) No worries, Linky, we'll get there. YOUNGER LOLA: (snickering) This gonna be funny. - Lola chuckles (Lola places the whoopie cushion on Lans's seat, she walks back to their table and she prepares to sit down) LINCOLN: (narrating) What's next? LOLA: (narrating) And once she sit down, I've made a huge mistake. (Lana then sits down and a huge fart, everyone laughs at Lana. Embarrassed, Lana runs out of the library; At the Loud House) YOUNGER LANA: (livid) YOU DID WHAT?! - Lana yells, enraged YOUNGER LOLA: Lana, I'm sorry, it was only a prank! - Lana apologizes YOUNGER LANA: I can't believe you for this! - Lana scolded - Just get out! LOLA: (narrating) And because of that, Lana ignored me for a very long time, and it was horrible. (Lana pushes Lola out of her room, slamming the door; Lola was crestfallen and break down into tears) BACK TO THE PRESENT (Lincoln is in tears at such a sad story, Lola handed him a tissue to wipe his tears with) LOLA: You see, Lincoln, the reason I'd done that is because if you do mean things, it can lead to consequences. - Lola comforted - I just don't want you to make the same mistake I've did a long time ago. LINCOLN: Shoot, that was a sad story, Lola. - Lincoln laments LOLA: I know what I did upsets you, Linky, but I was only trying to look out for you. - Lola claims - And I'm sorry for that cruel prank. (Lola then embraced Lincoln in a tight hug, she then tickles Lincoln as he giggles; They hear the phone ringing, Lola picks up the phone) LOLA: Hello? - Lola called LYNN SR: Hi, sweetheart, we're just checking on you two. - Rita said - How are you and Lincoln doing? LOLA: We're doing great, Daddy. - Lola said - We're bonding much closer. LYNN SR: That's good to hear, and your mother and I are sorry for being too pushy earlier. - Lynn Sr said LINCOLN: It's okay, we're fine. - Lincoln said LYNN SR: We'll see you two tomorrow morning. - Lynn Sr said - We love you. LOLA: We love you too, Dad. - Lola said sweetly LINCOLN: Bye, Dad. - Lincoln greeted (Lola hangs up the phone and join Lincoln into watching TV) LATER AT NIGHT (Lincoln and Lola are getting ready for bed, they're in the bathroom brushing their teeth) LINCOLN: With everyone else is gone, this space is perfect. - Lincoln said, joy LOLA: It's get too crowded anyway. - Lola agreed - Now, I can brush my teeth in peace. (Both of them rinse their mouth with mouthwash and set their toothbrushes on the sink; They went to their respective rooms and went to sleep) FOUR HOURS LATER (Lola is having trouble sleeping in her room, as she's alone, she see's her bookcase and get's an idea; Lincoln is sleeping on his right, Lola quietly slips into Lincoln's room and she nudges him to wake him up, she succeeds) LINCOLN: (tired) Lola, is 2 o'clock in the morning, what do you want? - Lincoln sak, yawning (Lola pulls up a storybook called, "The Princess Ultimatum" in her hands) LOLA: Can you read me a bedtime story? - Lola ask LINCOLN: (sighs) Okay, I will. - Lincoln accepted LOLA: Can I stay with you? - Lola requested - I'd get scared sleeping alone, and I'm afraid of Lana's pets. LINCOLN: (scoot over) Hop on. - Lincoln accepted (Lola then hops into Lincoln's bed and the two share a hug, Lincoln opens the book) LINCOLN: The Princess Ultimatum. By: Seff Lenny. - Lincoln read TEN MINUTES LATER LINCOLN: And the princess was pure-hearted and was given an ultimatum ever again. - Lincoln read - The End. (Lincoln then closes the book and notices Lola sleeping peacefully) LINCOLN: Good night, my little princess. - Lincoln said sweetly (Lincoln then kiss Lola on the forehead as he went to sleep as well) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln and Lola are sleeping in Lincoln's bed, Lola wakes up an stretches her back, she see's Lincoln asleep) LOLA: (in her mind) Huh. Leni was right, Lincoln does look cute while he's sleeping. - Lola thinked (At that exact moment, Lincoln wakes up yawning and stretching) LINCOLN: Good morning, Lola. - Lincoln greeted LOLA: Morning, Linky. - Lola said - Last one downstairs makes us breakfast! (Lincoln and Lola then run downstairs and went into in the kitchen for breakfast) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln and Lola are watching TV, Lincoln is feeling a little bored) LOLA: You're bored? - Lola ask (Lincoln nods at Lola, she thought of something and she takes Lincoln's hand to the kitchen) LINCOLN: Okay, what are we doing? - Lincoln ask LOLA: How about.... we make a cake?! - Lola ask, excited LINCOLN: Awesome! - Lincoln accepted (Lincoln and Lola then wash their hands and put on aprons, they got out a large bowl, ingredients for the cake, and utensils for it; Lola was cracking eaggs in the bowl and Lincoln use a mixer to mix up the batter, once the batter is fixed, they pour the batter into two pans and place it in the oven for 350 degress) THREE HOURS LATER (The two rush to the kitchen and take their cake out of the oven, they stack each layer on top of each other; They decorate their cake with pink and orange frosting) LINCOLN: Whoa, this looks great! - Lincoln said, happy LOLA: I can't wait to dig into this cake! - Lola said, joy (They each cut a slice and dig in, they then smile largely and fall on the floor) LOLA: This cake is AWESOME! - Lola said, joyful LINCOLN: Yep, with my baking skills, mine's always be superb! - Lincoln agreed (Lola and Lincoln hears the van pulling up outside) LOLA AND LINCOLN: They're back! - they said, happy (Lincoln and Lola then sit on the couch; The others walk in the house from a fun weekend) LINCOLN: Hey, guys! - Lincoln greeted RITA: Hey, you two. - Rita said - You guys look very happy. LOLA: Yep, we've made up with each other. - Lola said happily LYNN SR: You know, it was really nice seeing you two getting along better. - Lynn Sr said nicely LINCOLN: Thanks, how was the trip? - Lincoln ask LORI: It was amazing. - Lori said - It literally have everything, six pools, two spas, and a buffet. LUNA: It was a rocking vacation. - Luna mentions happy LINCOLN: (sighs sadly) Glad you guys have fun. - Lincoln laments LOLA: (sad) Yeah. - Lola laments LYNN SR: Aw, cheer up, you two, it just matters that you two bonded with each other. - Lynn Sr. comforts RITA: Tell you what, later today, your father and I will take you two to the beach. - Rita said LOLA: I love the beach! - Lola said, ecstatic LINCOLN: Count me in! - Lincoln said, joyful (The other sisters went upstiars with Lynn Sr and Rita went to their room, leaving Lola and Lincoln) LOLA: So, what you wanna do now, Linky? - Lola ask LINCOLN: Wanna have a tea party? - Lincoln ask LOLA: (hugging Lincoln, in tears) I'm just so happy that those words come out of your mouth. - Lola said, enamored LINCOLN: (strained) Too tight. Lola. - Lincoln strained (Lola lets go of Lincoln; In the front yard, Lincoln and Lola are having a tea party, he hears laughing and it's a couple of boys, Lincoln hids his face in embarrassment) LOLA: I got this. - Lola claims (Lola walk to the boys and stares at them with fire in her eyes and souls inside of her eyes; Scared, the boys runs off, terrifed; Lola walks back to Lincoln and they high five) LOLA: (to the viewers) I can learn that I don't hate Lincoln, he's just trying to be a good brother to me, and I'd respect that. Also, it turns out that I'm not a bad sister after all. LORI: (off-screen and angry) WHO USE ALL MY PERFUME?! - Lroi yells (Lori then barges outside of the door, enraged; Lincoln and Lola are shocked) LOLA: You think it's a good time to go to the beach? - Lola ask, nervous LINCOLN: Yeah, I think it's actually a good time. - Lincoln nervously agreed (Both of them remove their clothing, revealing their swimsuits, they hop into Lola's princess car) LINCOLN: STEP ON IT! - Lincoln commanded (Lola then drives away really fast, Lori then chases them with Vanzilla) LINCOLN: You think she'll be okay? - Lincoln ask LOLA: Nope. - Lola replied THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions